Trust
by Lukas McDrake
Summary: Part 1 of the Final Triforce trilogy. Petora, the daughter of Vaan and Penelo, is transformed into a Hollow, and joins Zeruda, daughter of Zelda, and Yerik, her loyal guardian, on their quest. Will she survive every turn of events?
1. Chapter 1: Zeruda: The Fall

**Exordium  
**

_Hollowed hearts_

_Can still be broken_

_In a world_

_Where evil takes token_

_Fate's twist_

_Evil prized, Good punished_

_Beware ye Good_

_Who join the blemished_

**Chapter 1: The Fall  
**

**Year: 429 World: Hyrule**

**-Zeruda-**

Shafts of sunlight glowed on the forest floor, shining through the thick leaves above. Looking upward, one could see the brilliance of the vividly illuminated canopy. Forest life abounded everywhere – the occasional rabbit jumping across the overgrown path, a songbird whistling its song as it flew passed, and blessed fairy light flowing with the air. It truly was a sight to behold.

As the horse we rode trotted along the path before us, I couldn't help but observe our surroundings, my legs both on one side of the horse due to my maroon gown. I was simply fascinated; my duties at the castle usually kept me from seeing outside the city walls, but, for this one time, Queen Zelda, my mother, permitted me to travel as Hyrule's diplomat to the surrounding countries. The changing times called for it; an unidentified force was beginning to subdue and take over nearby kingdoms, and the only choice, my mother and I had agreed, was to ally the remaining countries against this mutual foe.

Still, despite this trial that was befalling this world, I couldn't have been happier. My ruby red hair flowed in the wind left in our wake, and my narrow green eyes drank in my surroundings, wondering if I'd ever see them again once we returned from our journey.

The horse encountered another tree limb that encroached over the trail, and jumped over it. With my mind caught up in other things, I was unprepared, and hastily tightened my gloved hands and arms around Yerik, who was directing the horse.

He was the knight specifically assigned to me as my bodyguard four years ago, when I was twelve. Being twenty and of the Gerudo tribe, he was very large and robust, with dark skin and black hair. Normally, women would find themselves fancying him, as he was a very attractive man, but I favored him as my personal friend. It had been this way between us ever since he was assigned to me; when I came to know him better, he seemed more like the five-year-old friend I'd always wanted as a child, and found myself still wanting to this day. Of course, being four years older than me, he had matured further than me, and therefore he also acted as my confidant. Over these four years, we had become an inexplicable duo; wherever I was, he was. It was as simple as that.

"Caught off guard, milady?" he asked, his tenor voice teasing.

I quietly laughed once, and replied, "Yes." I continued, "I was observing the surrounding forest. Kokiri Forest is truly amazing, is it not?"

I rested my head on his armored shoulder as he answered, "Yes! I used to come here after military training just to watch the fairy lights as they floated by. I've missed this. . ."

I sighed, relishing the feel of the metal against my cheek. "Wish it could have been -"

My head shot up, back erect. An evil presence was descending upon us – I could sense it with my strong mentality. My eyes were no longer focused on what was in front of me, for I was completely concentrating on the swiftly approaching enemy. I needed to identify the threat.

"Milady?" Yerik's voice, distant in my concentration, told me the previous mood was completely forgotten, and he was now the battle-hardened warrior his position required him to be. I could feel him tense within my embrace, though that wasn't the focus of my senses. I was searching our surroundings with my mental presence, scrying the trees that passed by for any sign of harmful intention.

"What is the matter?"

Searching for a moment more, I finally had to let what information was available suffice as a harbinger of danger. "Enemies. . . Enemies are approaching." Coming back to focus, I continued, "Unidentified beings."

Yerik flicked the reigns of our steed, urging the horse to a gallop along the path.

"How many?"

"I couldn't tell very well. . ." Returning to my scrying, I eventually murmured, "Six. They are gaining on us."

A cloud of black smoke billowed into existence ahead on the path nearly as soon as I'd finish saying this. Frightened, the horse came to an immediate halt, rearing on its back two legs as it whinnied. I held tighter to Yerik's form, scared myself.

Immediately, we were surrounded by a ring of six variously sized groupings of smoke tendrils. The horse, steadied by Yerik, was now calm, allowing me to see my surroundings, beside what was beyond Yerik's backside.

The clouds of smoke twirled gently to blend with the air, revealing that a being had materialized within each cloud. Each being had a humanoid form hidden beneath a hooded cloak, hoods pulled over their heads to completely conceal themselves. Observing beyond them, I saw they had decided to ambush us within a grove of trees the path passed through, possibly so they had enough space to besiege us effectively. Probing the grove with my mental force, I recognized these beings as the enemy I barely detected a minute before.

"Who are you?" Yerik demanded, pulling his greatsword out of its sheathe with one hand, while still grasping the reigns in his other.

Silence. They simply stood in a complete circle around us, only their cloaks moving in the slight wind. Their attire barely allowed any light, if at all, to reveal the person within, so all inferences had to be taken from their unmoving form; all that could be told was their gender. It seemed a sinister aura emanated from each respective humanoid. They couldn't have possibly been human, for they stood as complete statues.

"Yerik," I warned him under my breath, "I don't think they'll heed our questions."

All of the beings in the ring turned their heads as another cloud formed directly in front of us. I didn't detect this specific foe until they appeared – a probable sign they were leading the group. Unlike the other humanoids, this one bore a dark velvet cloak, which gave the same concealing effect the others' attire gave them. Their shoulders were extremely broad, and their chest large, which gave away their gender. The male ringleader turned away from us, and walked slowly to join the ring, rotating to face us once more.

"Show yourselves!" Yerik yelled, raising his greatsword above his head and arching his back as to ready himself for combat. I was still embracing his torso, which I was sure would hinder him if violence broke out. Seven against one – two, if you counted my magical prowess. I couldn't tell how strong they were with my mentality, or how experienced; it seemed their malicious aura shrouded themselves in an impregnable mental shield, simultaneously shrouding them in mystery to my mind's eye. There could be no telling the outcome of this skirmish, though being outnumbered put us in grave danger as it was.

Their gazes still riveted to their leader, I realized they were probably awaiting a signal of sorts. The assassination order. I pulled a gloved hand away from Yerik, and began visualizing a spell of thunder as I splayed my fingers.

Just as sparks began dancing at my fingertips, the ringleader nodded. The battle was to begin. The circle of humanoids advanced slowly, their full intention to besiege us as they pulled various weapons from the confines of their cloaks.

I found myself once again fascinated as I observed their arms, now revealed in the light of day. Their skin was pure white, and the ones I could discern as males due to their musculature had thickly muscled forearms. Just their arms hinted at a completely and unbearably beautiful body, excruciatingly so. I was suddenly glad they hadn't showed themselves when Yerik demanded it.

The distance between them and us was closing quickly. "Vithunderia!" I yelled, casting the spell I had readied.

Lightning bolts came from my upraised hand, and flew at all the surrounding foes in straight lines from my fingers. As soon as the spell encountered their invisible auras, however, the bolts extended tendrils and fingers across the impenetrable, invisible shield that surrounded them, and then quickly died away.

I had already supposed they weren't human. Was it possible that their race was immune to magic? Were they simply more superior? None of these questions would help our situation, especially if answered with a yes. Yerik swung his blade at a nearing foe, who simply raised their sword, slicing Yerik's greatsword in half.

We were helpless. My breathing came faster, my heartbeat attempting to run as I myself wanted to. Would no one hear of us ever again? Was Hyrule about to fall to this enemy – most possibly the same enemy every other fallen kingdom had faced, and succumbed to already? Was there no hope of stopping them from ruling the world in infamy for centuries to come?

A male being was next to advance, bearing an ax. Intent on his target – me, I realized – it didn't take long for him to be in range, and slash through the air as to give the death blow.

Before I could react out of the blooming fear in my bosom, Yerik jumped in front of me, taking the blow on his outstretched arm, and making the axeman's weapon rebound away from me.

"_Yerik_!" A blood-curdling scream emitted from me, hurting my throat as tears streamed from my eyes. I covered my mouth with both hands, unable to move. "Yer-"

I was propelled forward as an arrow impaled itself in my back.

Gasping as I fell beside Yerik's shuddering form and onto the cold forest floor, pain spread across my back, first an unbearable bloom as I found myself unable to move due to the pain. Everything was happening so fast! I couldn't look upward because it was too painful to do so, but no one else struck at us. What was the meaning of this? If they wanted us dead, shouldn't they finish us off? Or did they want us to die slowly? Maybe they only wanted one of us to die, and were debating amongst themselves now to decide which should die, or who should administer the finishing blow, at least.

Whatever the case, I couldn't think beyond the pain as it transformed into an infuriated fire.

I began screaming against it, but that only made it consume reality that much faster. Before I could stop my screaming, the liquid fire began gushing through my veins, trampling across my skin, screaming back in my ears, burning, burning, burning, and it wouldn't stop! I opened my eyes, and all I could acknowledge was the fact that I was in pain. I couldn't see – the sense had been taken away by fire, along with all the others.

Finally, the pain breached its peak, and started its gradual spiral downward. Every degree back felt like an enormous relief, as if I were dead. Or dieing.

First to return was my sight, though I couldn't really focus on anything at first. When I did, my hearing was starting to return, and I could see Yerik staring into my eyes as we lay on our sides facing each other on the ground, his own eyes forlorn and beyond this realm as he muttered something or other. Was he still experiencing this pain? Or was this the afterlife? I could only be slightly surprised at his change of appearance – his skin was bleached white, his irises were pure obsidian, his hair was a darker, yet glossier black, and the ultimate effect of it all was an all-consuming attractiveness. He was only a friend, however, and I was still disoriented from the fire.

I glanced at my hair, strewn around me across the ground. It no longer was ruby red, but now lay there as pure white strands of lustrous perfection. I turned my gaze downward to observe the exposed skin between my glove and sleeve. The short gap revealed pale skin exactly like the rest in this grove.

They made us into _them_.

Focusing further, I observed we were still here, in Kokiri Forest. The humanoids were still standing around us, though the horse was now missing. What was Yerik muttering? My name?

As all my other senses left its state of burning, I felt myself going deeper. This time, however, there wasn't fire. An icy alter ego was attacking me mentally, asking me a million questions all at once that I had to consider. It targeted every doubt, every fear, every weakness, freezing, crying, out of control -

"Zeruda!"

I concentrated back on reality – away from the questions, the doubts, the fears – on Yerik's face. "Zeruda, concentrate. We can't do this on our own."

I stared deep into his eyes. What was he saying? I was tempted to fall under the gush of ice once again, but I knew I might not come back up again. The ending of such a venture was automatically supplied by my alter ego – I would descend into utter solitude within myself, making myself shatter into non-existence. I didn't want to know what that felt like. This new existence beyond the flame couldn't be real!

"Zeruda, listen to me!"

_Don't. He has nothing to offer. _It was so seductive, luring me deep below. _Below the ice, you'll find peace._

Yerik grabbed my arm. "Zeruda, don't give in. There's another way."

_He's lying._

"Listen to me," Yerik cried.

I saw the tear trailing down his face. My eyes followed it. Was I so hollow that I couldn't comprehend his sorrow? He cared. There was someone else in this world that understood me to the degree this alter ego did. And even if he didn't, he wouldn't object to the knowledge. He would welcome it. He would welcome _me_.

I imagined the alter ego screaming in pain, giving in to its own flaws as it withered away to the place it would have dragged me otherwise. It was gone.

As long as I had Yerik, my dearest friend, with me, I could stand this new reality. I could keep the alter ego banished forever with Yerik at my side, my companion against this foe.

I smiled. Speech came slow, but I spoke anyway. "Yerik, hold my hand."

Yerik stared deep into my eyes. "Why?"

"Trust me."

The war in Yerik's eyes ended after I said this. In answer to my plea, he trailed his hand along the ground toward mine. I could only imagine the strain it would have to take. Finally, he intertwined our fingers.

We were bound.

Light consumed everything, and we left Kokiri Forest behind.

* * *

_To Whom it May Concern,_

_I am leaving this note hoping it will reach the right hands, before it is too late._

_There is a pan-flute in my chambers. It was last used a century or so ago, to restore the Spirit Tracks and thereby revive the protective powers of the Spirit Tower. I am uncertain as to the extent of power it could have against this enemy; however, unless some has access to the Triforce, it may be our only chance._

_Whoever reads this. . . Godspeed._

-Queen Zelda of Hyrule, in a note left during the siege of the palace


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "(There's Gotta Be) More to Life". It is rightfully owned by Stacie Orrico.**

**Thanks, Matt, for sending a review my way. Whoever you are...**

**Trust**

**By: Lucas McDrake**

**Chapter 2**

**Year: 728 World: Ivalice**

**~*~PETORA~*~**

"Do I seriously have to do this?"

Mother rolled her eyes at me, as I saw through her reflection in the full-length mirror that we both stood in front of. Gazing warmly at me, she calmly replied, "Yes, you _seriously _have to do this."

I would have argued on the matter, but I knew from experience that her word was law; resistance was futile. Instead, I scrutinized my utterly white dress again, which fell beyond my feet. If not for the stool I stood upon, it would have touched the floor, with at least a foot of fabric to spare. Though I abhorred wearing dresses, it was not so much the fact that I was wearing a dress that irked me, but the hideous color it was-_white_. I shuddered slightly, and, trying to make some argument that would get me out of this, complained, "Couldn't I at least wear black?"

Penelo gazed at me via the mirror, and firmly stated, "Petora, Ashe ordered this dress to be specifically fitted for you." Shrugging, she continued, "Besides, it's only for tonight."

I sighed, then asked, "Will dad be here?" It was mainly just a ploy to change the subject, and take my mind off of tonight.

Penelo's face drooped as she muttered, "No, he won't. We received a letter this morning from him saying that he was very sorry, but couldn't come due to errands that he's been sent on."

My arms drooped slightly from their position of being held up as to let her measure. It could have been excused as exhaustion from holding those limbs in the same position for such a long time, but the connection to her statement was obvious. I inwardly cursed myself for showing such a vulnerability to one of my parents.

"Don't worry," Penelo immediately reprimanded. "I...I think he'll come around-"

"Sometime," I muttered, trying to redeem myself. "Yeah. I know, mom."

She sighed. Before either of us could delve into the subject further, she ordered, "Straighten your arms," continuing the tedious measurements.

~*~

I waited backstage for Ashe, the hostess of this party, to announce my song, so that I could humiliate myself in front of a royal crowd. Seriously! How had I let mom talk me into this again? Oh, that's right-she didn't. I was forced into it. As usual.

"Hey, white lady!"

That's just what I needed-another annoyance to throw on the pile.

"Shut up, Kylo!" I muttered. "Seriously! It's only for tonight, so you better get rid of that nickname soon."

He laughed at me, along with the rest of the band. Go figure; they were all male.

Guys... Can't live with them, can't live without them.

"And now," Ashe announced, "we'll have another dance. Please, ladies and gentlemen, welcome Petora to the stage."

There was polite applauding as we took our places on the platform. Throwing aside any thoughts of murdering Kylo, or anyone else in the band, I stood behind the microphone.

I glanced at Kylo, who was on a stool to my left, holding a guitar in his arms, and he gave me a reassuring nod and grin. I returned the favor, all thoughts of homicide gone, and turned back towards the awaiting dancers on the dance floor. Taking a deep, calming breath, I turned my gaze back towards Kylo, and nodded at him, our signal saying that he could start anytime he was ready.

As I awaited my cue, I couldn't help but wonder how the lyrics fit my dire situation; what was I going to do after this party? Take some more sewing lessons that I would never use? Maybe even cook a meal (if our chef took vacation, that is)? I had performed this quieter version of our song "There's Gotta Be More to Life" countless times preceding this moment, but never had I started thinking of it this way.

I watched the couples dancing on the floor, wondering why this..._emptiness_ had suddenly overcome me. Maybe I was just wishing for some romance, like most teens my age. Hormones are usually the dominant feature, after all. But...I couldn't help thinking that it was something more than that.

Finally, the song came to a lingering close, and there came more polite applauding from the spectators and participants.

As I exited backstage, Kylo patted me on the back, and stated, "Good job..."

"Thanks-"

"White lady," he murmured before quickly getting out of fist range, chuckling.

Glaring at him, I slammed the stage door behind me.

As I stormed off in the direction of the front entrance, I felt moisture start its way down my face. Quickly wiping it away, I wondered why I would be getting all emotional at a time like this. I knew perfectly well that Kylo was just kidding...

Maybe my eyes were just watering.

Assuming this was the case, I continued my way down the hall, today's events replaying in my mind.

As I exited the royal theatre, I pulled my hindering skirt up as I rushed down the steps down towards my mom's hovercraft. I knocked on the door to the driver's seat, and waited for a few seconds before our servant opened it.

"I need my clothes," I stated.

With a smile, he quickly handed me my clothes-a black belly shirt, my black pants and my sandals. Which were, of course, black. Throwing a little bag my way that contained two ponytails before moving to close the door, he muttered, "Have fun."

I laughed once dryly. "I will."

Jumping into the back, I slipped in and out of the respective outfits, and gave the dress to the driver before running down the street. Lifting my hair-naturally black, like the rest of my clothes-into my standard stand-up frizzy ponytails, I turned three corners before I came up to the east gate.

It was about time I escaped here again.

Quickly, the guards opened a slit for me to squeeze through. Booming to a close behind me, I jogged to the Dalmascan Estersands.

It was the place I usually went when I needed to think. Right now, that necessity was evident. It was better than stepping onto the dance floor to awkwardly waltz with some random Lord I'm-Royal for a few dances before returning home to go to bed, then repeat my daily routine.

Sitting down on a ledge, I looked out towards the rising wall of stone that faced me. A few minutes passed by in which I contemplated, and brooded over, my hand in life. If only if there was a way to have an adventure such as the one my mother and father had taken together previous conceiving me...

Suddenly, the darkness that surrounded me seemed to darken considerably as the sound of rock breaking into two resounded across the distance.

I immediately stood erect, and asked, "Who's there?"

The breeze whistled through the shallow canyon, then ceased completely. Clouds covered the moon, leaving only starlight to make my surroundings somewhat defined.

Something was up.

I took a step backwards, glancing around. The darkness hadn't taken on any other drastic changes, so I was starting to wonder if it was just my imaginings. Then, the clouds revealed the moon once more, and I saw what surrounded me.

It was more a question of _who_.

All around me were humes draped in capes-at least, they had humanoid shapes. Hoods attached to their cloaks were drawn over their heads, keeping them shrouded in complete darkness. I couldn't observe any of their features except for their size and shoulder width, being completely hidden in the shade of their cloaks, but a supernatural aura seemed to emanate from each one. Goosebumps started forming on my arms. Not only did I have the impression that they were extraterrestrial, but also made the assumption, by their complete stillness, that they were not even _mortal_. They were too impossibly steadfast. Too ominous.

"What do you want with me?" My voice seemed to echo throughout all of the suddenly tranquil Estersands. It was too quiet for my liking.

They all turned their heads in unison towards the being standing in front of me. It almost seemed that they awaited a signal.

I backed another step, and into a rock. I started to jump around to see how a rock could possibly be there.

Just before the ringleader was out of my eyesight, I saw him nearly imperceptibly nod his head. The signal.

By the time I could see what-_who_-I had backed into, I saw that he had brought a sword from the confines of his cape. He held it with his obviously muscled yet smooth and pure white arm, of which he revealed from behind the shadows of his cloak. I was distracted by how alluring I found his arm to be. Was this why they hid themselves? Were they too beautiful to stand?

My logical reasoning came a second too late as he impaled me through the heart.

**~**~**

**I still feel that this isn't up to its full potential, but I hope that you were appeased. If so, tell me via review. If not, tell me via review.**

**Either way, review, please!**

**^_^**

**(Cue for reader to press the review button, and give at least one word summarizing their thoughts on the above chapter)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trust**

**By: Lucas McDrake**

**Chapter 3**

~*~**YERIK**~*~

I became conscious of my spirit and body reuniting once my physical form fully materialized.

Beyond joy, I observed my hands, flipping them over as to observe myself. They looked different than the hands that I remembered having; the hands I witnessed as being currently mine were pale white and smooth, whereas my hands of memory had been rough and tan. I found that I felt a spectrum of mixed feelings about this; I had been proud of my tan, so much darker than everyone else in the court, because I was of a different race. Being raised differently than most of the guard, I was naturally faster and stronger than most. It was the reason I came to be promoted to Zeruda's personal guardian in the first place. However, now I felt even more majestic, with a prowess surpassing normality.

I beheld the rest of my body by twisting to glance at my back, and such. I was still wearing the same tunic, though I barely recognized it; it had the same design, but was now black, with white, intricate patterns sewn into the fabric. Guessing by my appearance, I assumed that my hair was still jet black, though slightly enhanced as the rest of my being was, despite the loss of my tan.

I was reminded of the moment before Zeruda and I had exited our existence. Black had been the last thing I saw before entering the light, for that was the color that had seeped throughout our whole being, including the clothes we bore. At least, besides the pure white that had leeched all the color out of our skin.

Shuddering, I felt endless reserves of energy streaming through my muscles, ready at a moment's notice to act. Curious, I decided to test my speed and power; I ran over to a wall of the canyon I had materialized within, and punched the wall.

The impact resonated throughout the desert-like terrain as the wall cracked. I didn't have the mind to be impressed by my prominence, however; I'd completely forgotten that pain existed during the few centuries that I'd spent in non-existence with Zeruda.

Jumping back and waving my hand wildly, I cursed myself. I usually was not prone to such idiocy.

"Who's there?"

I turned, and saw no one that could have spoken besides me.

Who was this? I was about to run towards the source of the voice, but felt a..._presence_. In my mind. I was about to ignore it, but was reminded of Zeruda.

Where was she?

After a moment's deliberation, in which I considered the possibilities of mind control-very slim, seeing as my surroundings were unknown to me, and I must be unknown to those within my surroundings, as well-I mentally reached out towards the presence.

_Finally!_

It was Zeruda's voice.

I was stunned. We could speak telepathically?

_No_, she answered my unspoken question. _Technically speaking, I'd need my own mind, and physical form, in order to be conversing with you between minds that don't occupy the same space._

I hesitated for a moment. _...What are you saying, milady?_

I could sense a slight outpouring of amusement as she questioned, _Even mentally, you consider me as 'milady'? Even after I insisted at every given opportunity that you call me by my name?_

I was desperately searching for an excuse. _Milady, I-_

_We must breach another subject of conversation, _she seemed to lightly laugh. _What scenario have you been brought to be in?_

Immediately, all of the occurrences flashed through my mind up to this point. _Milady, I-_

_That will suffice, _she declared. _I just...experienced your thoughts as you consciously recalled that._ She took a slight pause, in which she seemed to be...stifling an outright mockery. _... You're right. You're normally not prone to such idiocy._

_Milady, I-_

"What are you going to do to me?" Again the voice, tainted with terror, spoke.

_Go!_ Zeruda ordered.

_Right._

With that, we disconnected our mental connection, and I tried to locate the girl. I had the impression that she'd spoken from beyond the canyon wall that I had punched.

Quickly making my way around it, I glanced around the corner made by the ten-foot high canyon wall's opening, looking across the landscape with my enhanced vision. I would have sworn that her voice had came from here.

All I could see was more of the desert terrain, and more shallow canyon walls ahead. In the distance, I could glimpse civilization...

As I was looking towards the far buildings, the clouds revealed the moon, and I glimpsed, on top of a high ledge, hooded beings.

I was immediately reminded, again, of what had occured previous this existence, and preceding my non-existence. A slight anger flared within me. What were they doing now?

All of the beings turned their head towards the ringleader, signifying that they were about to proceed with the ritual, or whatever else you would call it.

Because the wind had ceased, and the surreal calm had come over the desert, I could hear her breathing. Shallow, quick. Terrified.

Looking for a fast way to where they were, I saw that the ledge gradually became one with the slope of the desert. I started my way towards the ledge, and around the edge to quickly intercede.

I heard a rush of wind as she jumped around, and looked at another of the beings. As she did this, the ringleader nodded, and they were out of my eyesight.

I sprinted along the stretch, grateful that this new physical form had extreme grace and stealth. None of my steps stirred the sand.

As I rounded the bend to advance onto the ledge, I saw that the being in front of the girl had unsheathed his sword, and was holding it out.

His bare arm was pale white.

Though I didn't stop, I found myself startled. I was...one of _them_?

My thoughts were brought back to reality as he impaled her with his sword.

"_No_!" His actions struck a chord within me, making the anger intensify to an unbearable degree as I pulled my sword free of its sheathe.

Everything seemed to shatter with definition, so beyond comprehension. I could feel a spurt of speed as I slashed through the closest being. After my sword finished its pass through his flesh, he shattered into oblivion.

By the time I slashed through another and came with the same results, the rest had fled via flashing into darkness, and vanishing from thin air.

I stood in place, glancing around as I breathed deeply, but quickly. Eventually, everything settled back into its normally enhanced state, and my highly defined state of fury ceased.

I heard a single whimper from behind me.

My anger had evaporated, leaving room for empathy. I sheathed my sword, and kneeled down beside her. "You're safe, now," I uttered, still flashing through my memories of this same experience, translated to my life.

"The..." She gasped, "The pain!"

Of course! Black and white seeped through her clothing, and across her skin. "It will end soon," I reassured her.

Finally, she released the tension in her muscles. Now, she was fully transformed.

"What happened?" she asked, looking up into my eyes. As she looked into my eyes, she became stunned, transfixed.

"You..." It was slightly distracting, the way she stared. Especially with those wide, silver pools of irises. They could only be silver, though, because of the lack of light... "You...have been transmogrified-"

She shook her head, anger filling her eyes as she backed away. "You're one of _them_!"

I hesitated for a second. "So are you," I calmly stated.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "But I-" She paused, placing a hand on her throat. "My voice..." She raised a hand to examine in the dim moonlight. "My hands..." She felt her face. "My...skin!"

She stood, horrified. "They...I'm one of..."

"Them?" I offered.

"... Yes." She composed her face, leaving only a blank expression. "I... I can't return like this."

"Return where?" I asked.

She looked up into my eyes as I stood. "To Rabanastre." She pointed towards the buildings in the distance. She observed me for a second more, then asked, "You...don't come from here, do you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your attire. It's not from here."

"How would you know?" I questioned.

"I live here." She glanced back at the city. "At least...I've occupied space there for quite some time." She smirked, turning back to me. Her smirk vanished upon being conceived. "... What happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we...at least, I can't stay here. My new appearance would shock many...for obvious reasons. Most of the people here know me too well. I couldn't possibly stay around Rabanastre without being recognized, and arouse suspicions."

"Yes... If you don't mind, we'd like you to travel with us."

"We?" She looked around, narrowing her eyes. "What do you mean by 'we'?

I realized that I had slurred into the usual plural that Zeruda and I had used during our travels. "'We'...as in us. Sorry for my improper grammar. Just a moment." I reached out with my mind as I had previously, and asked, _What _is _our objective, milady?_

It seemed that she was about to ask a question, but pushed the question aside, and answered mine. _I didn't think of that, before. _She paused for a moment, most likely thinking of what to do next. _Perhaps we should research who it is that did this to us. Maybe...we can return to Hyrule once this controversy is solved. _She paused yet again. _This is a good objective to have, is it not?_

_Yes, milady. _I reviewed the preceding events that had just taken place, and then stated, _Should we let her join our party?_

_I wouldn't say this is much of a party, _she objected._ After all, the only physical person amongst this 'party' is you. _She made another of those mental sighs that reverbrated across my mind. _If she wishes, she could be very useful. She obviously knows this area very well. _She paused for another moment. _... Are we even remotely close to Hyrule?_

_Should I ask her? _I suggested.

_... Yes_, she answered. _However, don't hint at my presence at all. We still don't know if she can be trusted._

_Of course, milady_. "Are..." I decided to change my wording, for she might have never heard of Hyrule, and I didn't want to sound unintelligent. "Have you ever heard of Hyrule?"

"... No." She looked at me peculiarly. "At least, not in Ivalice."

"Is that where we are?" I asked, then inwardly cursed myself for being so vulnerable.

_Hopefully, she doesn't notice, _Zeruda hoped.

"Yes..." She observed me more closely, letting her eyes trail up and down my being. "Likewise, I have never heard of Hyrule."

Before I could say anything in my defense, she stated, "Look, I know that the things that just commenced were...unnatural. At least, I've never heard of a surreally pale humanoid being in Ivalice. So I'll give you some slack. Hyrule may be a place where you came from. It could be anywhere in the world...or you could be lying to me entirely." She looked back into my eyes. "Either way, we could be an asset to each other. Assuming that you know nothing of Ivalice, I could be your guide. And I, being now without a way to show my face publicly, could lie low with another fugitive." She stared into my eyes for another moment, then asked, "What do you say?"

_Is this what we want?_

_Yes, _Zeruda answered. _Her explanation fits perfectly; we need her, she needs us. As long as we don't give away our secrets, we'll be fine. _Zeruda sighed, this time in content. _Be on with it._

"Agreed," I obliged, nodding my head in consent.

She nodded her head, then asked, "So...where to?"

~**~


	4. Chapter 4

**Trust**

**By: Lucas McDrake**

**Chapter 4**

**~*~PETORA~*~**

It was obvious; "that is a good question" was written all over his face.

"Maybe it would be better to ask what your objective is, since I don't have any specific one, and you don't know your Ivalician geography," I muttered flatly.

"Yes..." He burrowed deep into speculation, his eyes rather distant for quite awhile before answering. "It would be best if we searched for the source of..._this_," he stated, gesturing at his body to indicate vaguely the whole idea of this new existence.

"I guess that's a good start," I offered, crossing my arms over my chest. "However, what exactly do we hope to achieve from this objective?"

"Perhaps that we can reverse this transmogrification," he replied. "Should that not be our ultimate objective?"

"Sure," I answered abruptly, waving off his noble arguments; I had never bothered to learn much of the democracy supposedly required for my position except for the bare necessities. Besides, the sooner we were off, the better. "Then let us leave; standing here debating doesn't solve anything."

"Forgive me, but I still don't know your name," he interceded before I could take more than a few steps, grabbing my hand. A rush of warmth flowed up my arm.

Frantic thoughts consumed me; _never _had I held hands with a guy. For a moment, I tried to decipher what emotions I felt. _I feel.._.

_Distracted._

Rolling my eyes as I deterred from this pointless train of thought, I turned back towards him and stated, "Likewise, I have never heard yours." Sighing, I tugged my hand out of his and offered my other as I declared, "Petora."

"Yerik," he grunted, shaking my hand.

"Now let's go," I muttered, not waiting for him to agree before walking towards the Rabanastre gate. I could barely detect it with my heightened hearing, but I heard his footsteps softly crunching the sand, nearly inaudible. I realized quickly that I, too, barely made any sounds; I assumed that grace was another side effect of being transformed. Stealing a glance, I noticed Yerik was evidently speculative and probably wanted to speak further on the subject, but followed wordlessly. For this, I was thankful; I didn't feel like talking about objectives any longer.

Guiding him towards the Rabanastre gates, I stopped by a cornering wall that would conceal us from the guard atop the wall. He stopped in front of me, leaning against the wall with his arms crossing his chest. I couldn't help but note that he towered over me, and forced a threatening shudder back down my spine.

"How should we get in?" I muttered mostly to myself, gears whirring in my mind as I searched for a quick solution; this would mark the beginning of many difficulties.

Yerik stated, "What would they think if we just waltzed in?"

"Obviously _something_," I whispered sarcastically. _It isn't as if I haven't already thought that far ahead_, I silently added. Ridding my tone of sarcasm, I resumed, "I mean, they wouldn't think much about me; they're used to me wandering in and out of the city at night. They most likely wouldn't recognize major differences in my appearance from such a distance. However, I'm not as sure about you..." A solution came to mind. "Maybe we could come towards the gate separately, as to not arouse suspicions that we work together. You can slip into the shadows, and once I get the guards to open the door, you can slip through after me."

"Is there a place where we could...reside while researching this?"

Forcing myself not to think too thoroughly about it, I eliminated my abode, and any of the places I normally visited, where people would recognize me. Here, at the gate, not many would recognize me from a distance, so I was okay with walking up to the gate, but how could I hide elsewhere? "We'll need a disguise for me," I muttered. "Maybe I'll need to wear my hair in a different way..."

"A cloak will do," Yerik stated, "and a room let to us in an inn will suffice. Here." Rummaging in his travel pack, he revealed a cloak from its depths. "I'll carry it until we pass the gate; they'll need to vaguely recognize you before passing through. Afterwards, you'll put this on." Stuffing the cloak back within, he stated, "Let's be off; I'll follow at a safe distance, concealed in the shadows."

Nodding quickly, I walked out into the open. _Act natural_... Taking a deep breath, I slowed my pace to that of my average brisk walk._ I think._

Why was I nervous? No one would suspect me unless I actually tipped them off. And this shouldn't be tipping them off. I'm just coming back from meditating under the stars...

"Open the gate," I heard one of the guards order from atop the wall with my sensitive hearing. "It's just Petora."

There was grumbling, then a click as a button was pressed and the doors opened slowly. For me, it seemed a little too slow, but that was just me. Finally, there was a gap large enough for me. Slipping through, I didn't dare go far enough into the moonlight to throw a smile up at them as I usually did on my way back home; they might realize that I've changed since going through last. Instead, I forced myself to wait. It didn't take long for Yerik to slip through just as the gates were closing behind me.

Wordlessly, he pulled the cloak out of the pack, and handed it to me. Putting it on quickly, he stated, "Show me to the closest inn."

"Wait." As soon as I flipped the attached hood over my head, I continued, "What will be my cover name? Our cover story?"

"I...will go by Yersh, and you by Tori," Yerik offered.

Before he could continue, I stifled a laugh. "_Yersh_?"

"Y_e_rsh," Yerik stated, emphasizing that, accented, the 'e' actually sounded more like an 'a'.

Silently chuckling, I conceded, "Alright... Just don't make me say it. I guess it's better to do a play on our names rather than something too...queer, anyway." Piecing together bits and pieces that would make sense, I told him our cover story-we were travelers from Archades, on our way to Mt. Bur'Omisace. We would be staying here for a few days worth of rest before continuing on our way.

"We don't exactly need to tell anyone of our cover unless necessary," I added once I was finished. "However, even if we don't tell anyone, we should always act as if they are our intentions from the beginning."

"What if our travels don't bring us toward...Mt. Bur'Omisace?" He had difficulty recalling the location's name.

Smiling, I declared, "We'll claim that we obtained a letter sending us elsewhere."

Thinking through it, Yerik then stated, "Then we may proceed, Tori."

"My pleasure..._Yersh_." I laughed once, resulting in a slight, reluctant smile from him. Then, I contemplated some more. "I'd have to say that, despite the changing times, a woman leading the party would appear odd. We need to somehow conceive a system where-"

He grabbed one of my hands, intertwining our fingers and holding our hands up for my inspection as he suggested with a slight smile, "Will this work?"

Again with the gush of unnecessary tendrils of heat up my arm. I stared for a moment too long at our hands before answering, "Won't this arouse even more suspicion?"

"We can say we're...siblings."

I considered this for a moment. "Um... Sure." Tugging slightly on his hand, I stated, with a teasing smile, "This way, dear brother."

He laughed, making it seem all the more as if he fit the part. Walking side by side, we proceeded toward the nearest inn, directly across the square from Southgate. Coming from Eastgate, I knew that we'd be perfectly safe with out cover; the way to-and from-Archades was through Eastgate, if you traveled on foot. _If _you traveled on foot... _Well, we'll just say that we need the exercise_, I thought, shrugging imperceptibly.

Why did I feel so...giddy? I found myself not on the verge of worrying over the fact that I'd probably never see Rabanastre again. _Especially_ to see mother...

Shuddering, I quickened my pace instinctively before decelerating as I reminded myself of Yerik's presence. I could feel his eyes boring into the side of my hood, but I didn't say any words explaining my behavior. He grunted, dismissing my conduct, and relieved me of his stare.

As we entered, I let Yerik walk forward to the counter, letting myself trail behind.

"Do you have a room to let?" asked Yerik.

"For one hundred gil per night," the bartender answered, looking up from his task. "Care for it?"

Obtaining the amount of required gil from my purse, I slipped my hand out of his, replacing my hand with the gil. "Of course." Yerik placed the gil on the counter.

While he counted, the bartender questioned, "Where did you come from?"

"Archades," Yerik answered.

"Have you heard of the disappearances occurring of late?"

"No, I haven't," Yerik replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

Glancing at me, the bartender stated, "Well, many people from Archadia have been suddenly disappearing without explanation. Best be looking out for yourselves," he chuckled, turning back to his task after placing the gil in a container. Throwing Yerik a key, the bartender informed, "Your room is on the second floor, number eleven."

"Thanks for the tip." Turning back to me, he engulfed my hand in his once more before proceeding to the stairs.

Entering our room, I saw that there was only one bed. I felt heat rush up to my cheeks. "He thought-"

"You'll take the bed. I'll take the floor," Yerik quickly offered, taking a small bedroll from his travel pack and spreading it on the floor.

Letting a sigh of relief escape me, I shed the cloak. I quickly noted the door connecting our room to the adjacent restroom. "I'll...take the restroom to change," I stated, grabbing some night clothes from my own travel pack. "You'll have some privacy."

He laughed once, glancing at me. "I don't have nightclothes; I sleep in my undergarments."

A blush revealed my embarrassment as I muttered, "Oh."

"Don't worry," he reassured me, chuckling slightly. "At least, if you don't mind me _only _bearing them, I can stay in my tunic-"

"Oh, whatever makes you comfortable is all right," I quickly gushed, retreating into the restroom to change. _At least he isn't stark naked_...

Closing the door behind me, I set my clothes on the counter of the sink, and glanced in the mirror.

Whoa. That was..._me_?

My appearance had changed drastically. My hair was still darkest of black, but had gained an impossible luster, while my skin was now the palest silk. My clothes were noticeably darker than they had originally been. My eyes were now dark coals, though the iris shone brilliantly, making it easy to discern from my pupil.

Overall, I was...did I dare say it? The embodiment of beauty?

Shaking my head of the vain thoughts flying through my head, I changed out of my traveling clothes into my night outfit. As soon as I was finished, I jumped into the bed, slipping under the covers.

"What should we do tomorrow?" I asked, hoping that he wasn't already asleep.

Thankfully, he answered. "Maybe we should dig into these disappearances. I have a feeling they're related to our predicament."

"Maybe you can talk to the bartender to get all the info out of him that you can," I suggested. "In the meantime, I'll go to Lowtown and give Dalin a visit."

"Dalin?"

"Yeah." I recalled the stories my mother had told me; though the legendary Old Dalin had passed away years ago, before I was ten, there was another who had taken his place, and was comparatively just as resourceful, according to people who had known Old Dalin. Because of his vast knowledge of things, he was nicknamed Dalin, after the previous street ear. "He usually gets a gist of nearly any and all rumors and gossip flying around Rabanastre. I rarely get wind of such things, due to my position, so I've visited him from time to time. Anyway, he'll probably know something."

There was a rustle of blankets as I assumed he shifted, and he then continued, "If you don't mind me asking, what _is _your position?"

I sighed; this was exactly what I hated to tell anyone I had just met. I knew it always changed the way they looked at me, whether they wanted to bed me all the more, or, if they were decent, they distanced themselves from me. Either way, I always regretted telling them. However, he asked for it, and you can't really say that I was that attached to him, anyway. Wouldn't hurt anything...right?

"I guess you could say that I'm an heiress." Not wishing to continue on the subject, I yawned, "'Nigh-"

"How exactly are you an heiress?"

And here was the part that ruined it for everyone. Taking a silent breath as to give time for hesitation, I finally relented, "My parents were close friends with the queen, and also assisted her in reclaiming Dalmasca from Archadia. In the queen's eyes, I have potential to be the next heir if she weren't to beget an heir of her own." _There. Have I ruined this new existence for you enough, to know that you're standing-well, laying-in the presence of possible royalty? Not to mention that I hate the idea, myself._

Of course, as there usually is, there was a tense moment of silence. _Just let it soak in...  
_

"Good night."

I was totally caught off guard; what did that mean? He didn't have any comment? Was it _that _horrible? Deciding against taking the offensive-for now-I muttered, "'Night."

It took a little longer than I would have liked, but the slight anger flushed out of my system, and sedation finally pulled my eyelids down.

_Pain. It's everywhere. Get it away! The black sword...impaling me... Why are red streaks appearing along its length?_

_It's my blood._

_It feels so cold! Get it out of me! Stop draining my blood!  
_

I sat up screaming, hugging myself to keep my middle from tearing apart. Finally, I realized I wasn't in the Estersands dying; I was still here in the inn, alive.

"Are you alright?"

Startled, I jumped, glancing at Yerik. He sat up on his bedroll, his blanket slipping down enough to reveal his muscular upper body, I couldn't help but note. A blush crept across my cheeks as I observed his abdomen, the ridges in great relief. After a few milliseconds of this, I abruptly realized what I was doing, and forced myself to look back into his eyes. Before I glanced away, I could see that he had his hand on his sword, lying next to him.

"Just...cold," I breathed, forcing a slight smile. "A nightmare. It was nothing."

"Would you feel better if I slept next to you?"

My eyes widened at the implications. "Wh-"

"No, not like that," he calmly stated, sighing. "I meant just to warm you. Survival one-oh-one." He smirked, but in a way that slightly reassured me that he didn't want to take advantage of my vulnerability.

I reminded myself of what I had just told him a few hours ago-I had revealed my standing to him. Was that his motivation? I reminded myself of the smile he had given me before we proceeded towards the inn from Eastgate-the laugh that I had so obsessively observed consume any undesirable features. _No_, I decided. This smile was the same smile from before; surprisingly enough, he still had to think of me in the same way, somehow.

After this pondering, I considered his offer; I was really cold. But was I that desperate?

If he can stop the nightmare from coming back... "As long as you promise not to do anything stupid," I grumbled. As he stood and approached the bed, I turned away from him to make my point even clearer, though I found myself trusting him to be honorable._  
_

I felt the bed decline as he came to occupy the wide space I had left. I was able to keep up the annoyance that was somewhat of a facade in the first place until his arms wrapped around my torso.

Warmth seeped through me. I couldn't help but relax as the heat wave lapsed into my core. I even let out an audible sigh of contentment as I leaned into his chest. All thoughts of resistance were suddenly futile.

Surrendering to his embrace instantaneously, I let myself drift back to unconsciousness once more.

~*~


End file.
